1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector including a cover configured for heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electrical connectors are designed to electrically connect two separated electronic components. With the trends of having a high-power capacity, the electrical connectors are required to having contacts capable of transmitting a high-power current, which needs to be equipped with a heat dissipation device to avoid the electrical connection failure resulted from the heat. Related connectors are found in U.S. Pat. Issue. No. 6,776,629 and US Pat. Pub. No. 20060014438. These connectors are provided with heat dissipation devices, which have no good capability of heat dissipation. That is because structures of the heat dissipation devices do not match with those of the electrical connectors.